the_stubborn_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 16: The Plane of Mechanus Cometh
Slithermourn awaits. After battling the shadowy creatures, the Heroes venture into the swampy town. Follow us on twitter @Stubbornheroes or Adam the DM @omidiious. Email us your questions/comments at stubbornheroes@hotmail.com. Thanks to Peter Crowley for our theme, and @AlexielApril for our cover art! Episode Summary In the aftermath of the battle with the Giant Cavys, the townsfolk all flock to the Heroes, thanking them for their help. Lord Dell emerges from the caravan, demanding to know what had happened, but no real explanation can be given for the creatures at this point. After speaking to Osarkid, a local man, they are directed to the Peg Toothed Tavern and Agatha’s shop. It is starting to get dark, and Lord Dell decides it would be best for he and Princess Orianna to remain in the caravan with Aratal and Iskander whilst the rest of the party venture into the town. As they make their way into the centre of the town, Osarkid explains that the Giant Cavys are normally docile and do not appear this close to the settlement. Recently however, they seem to have a shadowy aura around them, and the medicinal herbs found in the area have lost their potency. He also mentions that the people of Slithermourn have been dreaming of a tentacle figure walking into the skull of Vehir. At Agatha’s Potions, they discover that Ysh’thun is believed to be the source of the corruption. Fillius asks Agatha if she could perform a ritual to remove his scars, but her cauldron had been taken by Artorius, a wizard in town. The Heroes are sent to retrieve it. When the Heroes arrive at the Wizard’s house, they find the front door forced open. Though the group are initially cautious, Anmon rushes through the door at the sight of countless books. As he does he finds himself unable to breathe or move, caught in the body of a Gelatinous Cube! After freeing Anmon and slaying the Cube, the Heroes begin exploring the dimly lit house. Belrun finds no traps, but does see bits of metal scattered about the floor. At the end of the room is a slumped figure, a silver blade sticking out of his back. Upon inspection, Belrun sees that he has been dead for mere minutes and that he is wearing the robes of the cultists the group had encountered in the Preston mines. Fillius reads a letter from Dorian Nightingale, Master of Whispers to the Emperor of Rathir, that identifies the man as Artorius, one of the Emperor’s spies. The letter warns him to escape from Ettinvale, as his identity had been discovered by the Silver Eye. Meanwhile, Anmon investigates the books for any potentially magic tomes. He stumbles upon a book seemingly made out of metal. Able to read all writing, he identifies the title ‘The Plane of Mechanus Cometh’. As he reads the words aloud, they begin to glow, and the metal pieces on the floor begin swirling and crackling with electricity. Characters (in order of introduction) Players *Fillius Senneck *Belrun *Anmon *Iskander (NPC) *Aratal (NPC) NPCs *Joseph *Lord Dell *Osarkid *Agatha *Mallory *Glenda (mentioned) *Artorius *Emperor Valerious Ravenhood (mentioned) *Dorian Nightingale (mentioned) Other *Vehir Key Events *The Heroes find out that Ysh’thun could be behind the torment of Slithermourn. *Agatha promises to help Fillius remove his scarring. *More evidence of the Silver Eye is found, having killed a spy from Rathir. Notable Battles *Fillius, Anmon, Belrun and Myra vs 1 Gelatinous Cube **Belrun: 1 Gelatinous Cube Quotes *”So, I’m sure that our listeners, or as I am trying to promote- what the fuck are you doing right now? Why are you rubbing your nipples? You knew that this is an audio podcast! And now I visually have to explain how David, Fillius, is rubbing his nipples!” – Adam *”You should never have explained to me what ‘twink’ meant.” – Adam **”I didn’t explain it, I believe David explained it.” – Michael (Belrun) **”I think I did actually…” – David (Fillius) *”I’m here for… because er, I heard you had information on the taint.” – Anmon **Laughing – Everyone else **”…I can show you my taint if you’d like. I’m kidding.” – Agatha (Adam) *”So, uh, gonna head over to that, uh, tavern now?” – Belrun **”Depends if you wish to, uh, help us with a robbery?” – Fillius **”Oh. Hm… Any reward out of this one?” – Belrun **”No.” – Fillius **”No…” – Belrun **”Well… my possible death?” – Fillius **”Oh! Well, I mean it’s not as if you threatened me earlier!” – Belrun Trivia *David retells the events of the last episode for the third time. *Belrun plays his Eukalala for the fifth time. *Fillius cast Produce Flame for the fourth time. *Belrun cast Hunter’s Mark for the sixth time. *Anmon rolled his second Nat20 when checking the books for magic tomes, finding The Plane of Mechanus Cometh. *The Heroes are level 5 in this episode. *In this episode, Belrun notes Artorius' to have been dead for several days. However in the next episode, it is retconned that he has actually been dead for only minutes. Category:All Episodes